conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dannemora Steel AS
Dannemora Steel AS is an integrated steel producer with major operations ins Kalmar Union and Poland. The company is the second steel producer in the Kalmar Union. Dannemora Steel AS was the first company in the world that produced steel with the "HIsarna steelmaking process" reaching virtual zero CO2 emissions in the steel manufacturing process. History The company was formed in 2004 when the construction of the Hargshamn Steel Plant was completed. The plant was initially built to serve as regulation of the stock produced at the mine. The plant was designed for a production of 1.8 million tons of steel per year. In february 2008 started working a second state of art line that raises production capacity to 3 million tons of steel per year with an environmentally friendly system that achieves CO2 emissions nearly to zero. In 2009 the company launched an IPO in which puts in the market 30% of its shares. As a result of this financial transaction the company gets cash to afford the purchase of an integrated steel plant in DDR, the Ferrostal Labedy Steel Plant, and other smaller operations along 2010. Operations & production *Hargshamn Integrated Steel Plant I - 1.8 million tons/year *Hargshamn HIsarna Steel Plant II - 1.2 million tons/year *Ferrostal Labedy Steel Plant - DDR - 700 thousand tons/year Hargshamn Integrated Steel Plant I The primary ironmaking and steelmaking operations include raw materials hadling, sintering, blast furnace ironmaking, basic oxygen, steelmaking and continuous slab and bloom casting. The finishing operatins include a hot strip mill, two pickle lines, a tandem cold mill, three coating lines, cold sheet annealing and finishing, a billet mill and a bar mill. Plant´s manufacturing capacity of about 1.8 million tonnes of high-quality steel products (hot rolled, cold rolled and galvanized sheet and special bar quality SBQ bar) is destined manily for applications in the automotive, offshore construction, steel service, pipe/tube and manufacturing sectors in Baltic Union. Ironmaking In the blast furnace, raw materials consisting of iron ore, coke and fluxws are cooked at temperatures above 1450ºC to create molten iron. *The blast furnace is a modern facility built in 2004. *Annual production capacity of molten iron is 1.8 million tonnes. *The process relies on pulverized coal and natural gas and plenty of injected oxygen to reduce the need for coke. Steelmaking and Casting Three things happen during the steelmaking and casting phase. Molten iron is converted into steel at even higher temperatures of 1650ºC. The steel is further refined and purified. Then it´s solidified into slabs and blooms for further processing. * The basic oxygen steelmaking operation is comprised of three vessels tapping 150 tonne heats of low-carbon, HSLA and alloy steels. *Each year over 500 thousand tonnes of scrap steel is recycled into new steel in the steelmaking shop. *Steelmaking is supported by two ladle metallurgy stations, equipped with ladle reheat furnaces. *Two continuous casters have a total annual output of about 2 million tonnes of slabs and blooms: **Slabs produced are 240 mm thick and 1016-2032 mm wide. **Blooms are thicker and narrower than slabs (330 mm thick/600 mm wide) and are ultimately used to produce bar. Billet and Bar Mills This is one place where steel starts to get shaped into forms that have characteristics specified for demanding applications. *The billet mill processes blooms, up to 600 thousand tonnes/year, and produces billets 113/155 mm square and 9.1 metres in length. *The bar mill transforms reheated billets into 320 thousand tonnes per year of bars, either in coil form or straight bar bundles. *Straight bar is produced mostly as rounds, in sizes from 12 mm to 63 mm in diameter and shipped in bundles weighing up to 4500 kg. *Coil bar is also produced mostly as rounds, in sizes from 12 mm to 33 mm in diameter and shipped as coils weighing up to 1800 kg. Hot Strip Mill The hot strip mill is the operation for processing heated steel slabs through a series of rolling stands to produce sheet steel in coil form. * The hot strip mill has five reheat furnaces, a reversing roughing mill, a Coilbox invented by Stelco (and used in hot strip mills around the world), a six-stand finishing train and two downcoilers. *The mill is expected to produce about 275 thousand tonnes during 2010. Pickle Lines The pickle lines are where scale, oxide and other foreign materials on the surface of hot-rolled steel coils are removed chemically to create a clean surface. *The company operates horizontal and tower pickle 900 thousand tonnes/year of steel. Tandem Cold Mill The cold mill processes hot-rolled steel at ambient temperatures reducing its thickness by up to 80 percent. Cold rolling develops higher tensile properties, greater surface hardness, better finish and closer dimensional tolerances. *Cold rolling occurs on our four-stand tandem mill to product dimensions of 0.33-4.18 mm thickness and 610-1860 mm width, with a maximum coil weight of 33.6 metric tonnes. * Total cold roll production is about 900 thousand tonnes annually. *Most of this production is processed on the galvanizing lines, but some is used for strapping, or annealed and temper-rolled for sale as fully-processed cold-rolled sheet. Galvanizing Lines The galvanizing lines are where a continuous strip of steel is coated for corrosion resistance by running through a bath of molten zinc at 450ºC. *The three galvanizing lines have an annual capacity of 750 thousand tonnes. *The advanced Z-Line, featuring the world's largest zinc pot, was built specifically to serve the automotive industry. It produces high surface quality for exposed automotive body panels. *The Z-Line features a wide-product capacity, up to 1860 mm width, for gauges of 0.61-2.03 mm, along with free zinc (galvanize) and zinc-iron alloy (galvanneal) coatings. Hargshamn HIsarna Steel Plant II HIsarna Smelter Technology HIsarna is a technology based on bath-smelting. It combines coal preheating and partial pyrolysis in a reactor, a melting cyclone for ore melting and a smelter vessel for final ore reduction and iron production. It requires significantly less coal usage and thus reduces the amount of Carbon dioxide(CO2) emissions. Furthermore, it is a flexible process that allows partial substitution of coal by biomass, natural gas or even Hydrogen(H2). Dannemora HIsarna is the combination of a melting cylocne and iron ore smelter in one vessel. The manin innovative aspect of Dannemora HIsarna is that all core processes are directly hot-coupled. This means tthat the iron ore can be melted and reduced to hot iron without any intermediate gas treatment, cooling or dedusting. Plant´s manufacturing capacity of about 1.2 million tonnes of high-quality steel products (hot rolled, cold rolled and galvanized sheet and special bar quality SBQ bar) is destined manily for applications in the automotive, offshore construction, steel service, pipe/tube and manufacturing sectors in Baltic Union. Ironmaking Unlike the traditional blast furnaces, preheated coal is used in Hargshamn HIsarna Ironmaking Reactor II instead of coke. *The coal is fed into a Twin Screw Reactor where it is heated continuosly as it passes through the twin screw chambers. *The Twin Screw Reactor is a closed reactor and harmful emissions to the atmosphere are avoided. *The coal is transformed to a hot char. *This is then charged hot to the ironmaking reactor. This improve the thermal efficiency of the whole process and thus reduce the amount of coal needed for iron production. *Iron ore fines are fed into a cyclone furnace to be melted. *Oxygen is injected tangentially into the cyclone to combust the hot rising converter gases and to initiate a cyclonic gas movement. *The ore is also injected tangentially and melts as it enters the furnace. *The molten iron ore is collected on the walls of the cyclone where it flows down the walls before undergoing partial reduction by reacting with the CO and H2 in the rising gases from the converter. *The reactor is called a converter since it is used to reduce, not melt the iron oxide misture. *Hot char that is produced in the twin screw reactor is injected into the converter to start the reduction process. *this takes place in a liquid slag layer that floats on top of the hot metal bath. *The heat required to start the reactions is provided by partially combusting the evolving CO gases by injecting pure oxygen through lances on the slag layer. *The offgases from this process rise up into the cyclone furnace to help melt the iron ore. *The resulting hot metal is then tapped from the vessel where it is sent for further processing at the steel plant. *All the offgases porduced during the process are used to provide thermal energy and are fully combusted in the melting cyclone before they leave the vessel. *The remaining top gas is concentrated CO2. This and the fact that the process uses pure oxygen instead of hot blast makes CO2 capture possible. Once the CO2 is captured it is sent to a drilling rig where is sent to 680 metres under the surface to be confined. With this new technology, Hargshamn HIsarna Ironmaking Reactor II annual production capacity of molten iron is 1.2 million tonnes. Steelmaking and Casting Three things happen during the steelmaking and casting phase. Molten iron is converted into steel at even higher temperatures of 1650ºC. The steel is further refined and purified. Then it´s solidified into slabs and blooms for further processing. *The basic oxygen steelmaking operation is comprised of three vessels tapping 150 tonne heats of low-carbon, HSLA and alloy steels. *Each year over 500 thousand tonnes of scrap steel is recycled into new steel in the steelmaking shop. *Steelmaking is supported by two ladle metallurgy stations, equipped with ladle reheat furnaces. *Two continuous casters have a total annual output of about 2 million tonnes of slabs and blooms: **Slabs produced are 240 mm thick and 1016-2032 mm wide. **Blooms are thicker and narrower than slabs (330 mm thick/600 mm wide) and are ultimately used to produce bar. Billet and Bar Mills This is one place where steel starts to get shaped into forms that have characteristics specified for demanding applications. *The billet mill processes blooms, up to 600 thousand tonnes/year, and produces billets 113/155 mm square and 9.1 metres in length. *The bar mill transforms reheated billets into 320 thousand tonnes per year of bars, either in coil form or straight bar bundles. *Straight bar is produced mostly as rounds, in sizes from 12 mm to 63 mm in diameter and shipped in bundles weighing up to 4500 kg. *Coil bar is also produced mostly as rounds, in sizes from 12 mm to 33 mm in diameter and shipped as coils weighing up to 1800 kg. Hot Strip Mill The hot strip mill is the operation for processing heated steel slabs through a series of rolling stands to produce sheet steel in coil form. *The hot strip mill has five reheat furnaces, a reversing roughing mill, a Coilbox invented by the company (and used in hot strip mills around the world), a six-stand finishing train and two downcoilers. *The mill is expected to produce about 275 thousand tonnes during 2010. Pickle Lines The pickle lines are where scale, oxide and other foreign materials on the surface of hot-rolled steel coils are removed chemically to create a clean surface. *The company operates horizontal and tower pickle 900 thousand tonnes/year of steel. Tandem Cold Mill The cold mill processes hot-rolled steel at ambient temperatures reducing its thickness by up to 80 percent. Cold rolling develops higher tensile properties, greater surface hardness, better finish and closer dimensional tolerances. *Cold rolling occurs on our four-stand tandem mill to product dimensions of 0.33-4.18 mm thickness and 610-1860 mm width, with a maximum coil weight of 33.6 metric tonnes. *Total cold roll production is about 1 million tonnes annually. *Most of this production is processed on the galvanizing lines, but some is used for strapping, or annealed and temper-rolled for sale as fully-processed cold-rolled sheet. Galvanizing Lines The galvanizing lines are where a continuous strip of steel is coated for corrosion resistance by running through a bath of molten zinc at 450ºC. *The three galvanizing lines have an annual capacity of 750 thousand tonnes. *The advanced Z-Line, featuring the world's largest zinc pot, was built specifically to serve the automotive industry. It produces high surface quality for exposed automotive body panels. *The Z-Line features a wide-product capacity, up to 1860 mm width, for gauges of 0.61-2.03 mm, along with free zinc (galvanize) and zinc-iron alloy (galvanneal) coatings. Ferrostal Labedy Steel Plant - Poland FERROSTAL Łabędy is a modern steelworks plant established in 2001 as a result of the union of ELSTAL Łabędy and Ferropol. Since january 2010 it is a wholly owned subsidiary of Dannemora Steel AS that became the first foreign steel company owning a full subsidiary in Poland. FERROSTAL Łabędy is a modern steel plant producing square steel billets of constructional carbon steel, low-alloy steel and micro-alloyed steel. Thanks to the modern system applying and famous world firms technology FERROSTAL has a possibilities to produce a lot of steel grades in a short series. Steel melting is making in high power Electrical Arc Furnace, UHP type, 70 Mg bottom outlet applying (EBT type). Metallurgical treatment of steel is making in Ladle Heat Furnace. Continuous steel billets are produced in arc type Continuous Casting Machine. Steel plant productivity is about 700 thousands tons per year of finished steel products. Rolling mill produces hot rolled, round and reinforced bars in diameters 8-16mm. The plant is producing steel bars in grade St3S-b, 18G2-b and BSt500s (by QTB controlled cooling method) in higher-strength low carbon steel. Rolling mill productivity is average 200 thousand tons per year. Dannemora Steel AS is currently developing a project to install a new production line and reach 2 million tons per year in FERROSTAL Plant at the end of 2017. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies